Jack Bennett
by the werewolf gal
Summary: "Jackson Bennett! You wake up right now!" A women yelled up her staircase at her oldest son. "I'm up mom!"Jack said walking around the corner appearing at the top of the stairs. He was pulling a blue hoodie over his head. Something has happened to Jack. What you may ask you will have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this story was actually a really weird dream I had after watching the movie for the second time. I don't want to say too much about the story and end up giving something away so I'm just gonna jump right in! I really hope you guys like this! **

**Names:**

**Tooth is Annie**

**Bunny is Dylan **

**Sandy is Sammy **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Raise of the Guardians.

**Jack Bennett.**

"Jackson Bennett! You wake up right now!" A women yelled up her staircase at her oldest son.

"I'm up mom!"Jack said walking around the corner appearing at the top of the stairs. He was pulling a blue hoodie over his head.

"Can you get your brother and sister up and ready? I'm late for work." She said pulling her coat on looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Of course mom." Jack said smiling at her. "I'll take them to school don't worry about it."

"Thank you so much honey." She said smiling at her oldest son.

"Have a good day mom." Jack said turning to walk into Jamie's room.

"I don't wanna take a test today." Jamie muttered still out cold.

"Jamie!" Jack yelled jumping on his younger brother.

"AHHH!" Jamie yelled waking up startled. "Jack?!"

"Who else jumps on you to wake you up almost every morning?" Jack asked laughing at his brother. "Get dressed and get some cereal. I'm gonna go get Soph."

"Maybe one day I'll be woken up nicely by you." Jamie said sighing stretching.

"You used to wake me up like this." Jack pointed out.

"I was four!" Jamie said looking at his brother in disbelief. Jack walked out of the room chuckling at his younger brother.

"Sophie?" Jack asked opening the door to his baby sister's room.

"Jacky?" She asked rubbing her eyes she was trembling a little.

"What's wrong little fairy?" Jack asked walking to her bed.

"I hads a bad dream." She said pouting.

"Awe about what?"

"A bad man with evil ponies and he hurt you." She said hugging her older brother.

"It was just a dream little fairy." He said hugging her back. "Now what do you say we get you dressed and ready to go to school!"

"Can I wear my pink out fit?" She asked excitedly.

"Of course." Jack said pulling the outfit out of the dresser.

The kids were ready to go with in half an hour so they piled in Jack's snow white old Ford Tempo. It was a gift from his mom and he wasn't about to complain about the car. He had put a lot of work into it since their dad left because it was something him and Jamie could do together. Jamie needed a male role model and Jack was his older brother so he had that job.

"Are you picking us up or is mom?" Jamie asked as Jack stopped outside the elementary school and Jamie climbed out with Sophie.

"I will meet me back here after school." Jack told the boy.

"Okay!" Jamie said taking Sophie's hand and turning away from the car. "Have a good day!"

"See you later!" Jack said before driving away towards his school. The drive was uneventful. He parked his car and grabbed his book bag and got out of the car.

"Jack!" He smiled as his girlfriend ran up to him.

"Hey Tooth!" He said turning to meet her.

"Still with that old nickname babe?" She asked laughing.

"You named your bird Baby Tooth so you must be Tooth." Jack said beaming at her. "Lets go I don't wan to be late for class."

"You going to meet Bunny and Sandy before home room?" She asked using their friends nicknames.

"Annie, they don't like those nicknames." Jack said sighing at her.

"They never complain to me!" She said before kissing him on the cheek and skipping off. She is always bouncing around.

"Oi! Jack!" He turned and saw Dylan and Sam walking towards him. Dylan was about six feet tall and had short black hair and tattoos up his arms and legs. Sam was short and had golden blonde hair.

"Hey guys!" Jack said waving. Sam smiled and waved back. The poor boy had lost his voice a while ago in an accident.

"You still having those crazy dreams where I'm a giant rabbit and he's made of sand?" Dylan asked pointed at the shorter boy.

"Yeah and you were the Easter Bunny and he was the Sandman." Jack said sarcastically rolling his eyes. "Get it right!"

"My bad mate!" Dylan said raising his hands. "Did you do Mr. Black's assignment yet?"

"Of course not that it matters he hates me anyways." Jack said sighing. They reached Jack and Dylan's home room. "See you in third block Sammy."

The day went by uneventfully Dylan had pretty much all the same classes as Jack so that helped the day go by fast. At the end of the day they met up with Annie and Sammy. Jack kissed Annie as soon as he saw her. Dylan rolled his eyes.

"Bennett! Can we go before you make me hurl mate?" Dylan asked.

"Oh so you are coming over today?" Jack asked the tall boy.

"I have nothing better to do they canceled my rugby game." He said sighing.

"Alright I'll call you later Tooth." Jack said kissing her again. "See you Sammy!"

"I hate your car it's way too small." Dylan said as he pulled the seat all the way back.

"It's better than yours." Jack said starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

"I don't have a car. That's not fair." Dylan muttered turning the radio up.

They picked the kids up and went home. Jamie was going on and on about his giant teacher Mr. North and what they did today. Sophie was playing with her stuffed rabbit that Dylan had given her. That's why his nick name was bunny.

"I'm gonna get you ankle biter"! Dylan yelled chasing the small girl around. She was squealing and giggling. She loved when he came over to play with them.

"Jack!" Dylan heard Jamie yell in a panic stricken voice. Dylan ran up the stairs and to Jack's room.

"What happened?" Dylan asked bursting through the door. Jack was laying on the floor unconscious. "Jamie, little mate, I need to know what happened."

"He just collapsed!" Jamie cried out. "He was helping me with a project and he just collapsed!"

Dylan knelt down next to his friend and felt for a pulse. There was a faint one there and his chest was rising a little but not as much as it should. Jack looked really pale and sickly all of a sudden.

"Jamie call for an ambulance." Dylan said calmly.

"I...is he going to be alright?" Jamie asked terrified.

"I don't know." Dylan grabbed the phone from Jack's room and dialed 911. "Go get Sophie and take her to her room."

**This is a line**

"North?" The big man turned and looked at the fairy she was sitting at the top of the bed petting Jack's hair. "Can you reverse what Pitch did?"

"Bunny is looking for a solution as we speak." He said sighing.

"He's getting worse."

"I am aware of that Tooth."

"I don't want to just sit here and watch him die!" She said a tear falling down her cheek. "I want to do something!"

"There is nothing we can do at the moment!" North said loudly.

"We could find Pitch!" Tooth said.

"Sandy is working on that." North said calming down.

**Okay this is the first chapter. Let me know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews! They made my day. Well here is chapter two I hope it's good!**

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians or the sentence of Bartholomew and the Oobleck or any other Dr. Seuss title you see below in the story.**

**Names again: **

**Bunny- Dylan**

**Tooth- Annie**

**Sandy- Sam **

Dylan waited by his best friend until the ambulance arrived. At the same time they were coming upstairs Jack's mom was pulling in the driveway.

"What's going on?" She asked rushing in the house. "Jamie? Sophie? Is everything alright?"

"Mom we're fine!" Jamie said pushing her hands away from his face. "It's Jack! He collapsed he's upstairs Dylan called for the ambulance."

"Jack?" She yelled running up the stairs.

"We need you to wait here for a second! Can you give me some information about your son?" An EMT asked her. Stopping her in the hall outside her son's room.

"I will give you any information you want right after you let me see my son!" She yelled at the young man.

"Mrs. Bennett!" Dylan said coming out of Jack's room.

"Dylan! What's going on?" She asked the boy.

"Jack is unconscious the medic isn't sure why but they are going to take him to the hospital." Dylan said calmly to the woman. "You need to give him information so they can help treat Jack to the best of their abilities."

"What do you need to know?" She asked sounding worried.

"Just basic information like his past medical history and any medications he's on." The EMT said calmly. "Then as long as my partner has finished what he was doing you may go in."

"Yes, of course." She said she then proceeded to tell him about Jack's medications and history.

"Pete, come in here!" A man called from the room.

"What do you need?" He asked poking his head in the room.

"We need to load him up and go now!" The man said.

"May I ride with you or do I have to follow behind?" Jack's mom asked.

"That's up to you but decided quickly!" The EMT said before heading out to the ambulance to get the things they would need to get Jack out.

"What about Jamie and Sophie?" She asked out loud.

"I can stay with the ankle biters." Dylan said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going to see him." She said walking into her son's room.

"Oh my baby!" She cried kneeling down beside Jack. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure we will get him loaded into our ambulance and get him to the hospital as quick as we can." The medic said looking at the monitor he had hooked up to the boy. "His blood pressure is really low."

"Is he going to be alright?" She asked stroking Jack's brown hair.

"Like I said we will know more when we get him to the hospital." The EMT walked into the room at that moment. "Oh good you grabbed the Reeves sleeve. Smart boy!"

The two got Jack, who was still unconscious, situated on the Reeves sleeve then strapped him in and carried him down the stairs. Rachelle, Mrs. Bennett, followed closely.

"Mom!" Jamie yelled from the living room. "Is Jack going to be alright?"

"He has to go see the doctor and they are going to run some tests to see what's wrong." She explained. "Dylan is going to stay with you while I go with them."

"I want to go too!" Jamie said.

"I need you to stay here honey." She said in that motherly tone that said don't argue with me. "I love you both be good!" She kissed Jamie and Sophie on the heads and then looked at Dylan. "Thank you."

"Call me when you know something?" He asked. She nodded before grabbing her keys and heading out the door.

**This is an excited line! **

Tooth was sitting with Jack. She actually only left his bedside if she needed to eat or take care of personal business. When she wasn't here North or Phil were.

"Jack please wake up soon." She muttered her head was resting on his chest she could hear the steady beating of his heart and it was relaxing. "I don't understand what happened to you."

"I can't find Pitch." She turned and saw Bunny standing at the doorway. He looked down right defeated and worn out. "I searched every where for him. He's not in his liar or anywhere else I looked. I also searched the lake Jack stays at the most and found nothing."

"We can't give up!" Tooth said standing up.

"I'm not suggesting we do that!" Bunny said angrily. "He can get on my nerves, but I would never want anything to happen to him!"  
"So why are you here?" She asked taking Jack's hand in hers turning away from Bunny.

"I was just letting you know what was going on. I'm going to go talk to Jamie as soon as his family gets back from vacation." Bunny said turning to leave. "You're not helping anyone sitting here watching him."

She turned to say something back but he was already gone out the door. She looked at Jack's face and tears started to fall. She knew she should be finding some way to help him, but she had no idea what to do. Sandy and Bunny were looking for Pitch and clues as to what happened. North had Christmas to worry the holiday was in a few days. She already had her fairies taking care of the teeth collecting she could be doing something to help Jack. She just felt so lost with out him. She didn't know how she went all those years with out him.

"Oh Jack." She cried clutching his hoodie. "What do I do?"

**Another line! **

Sophie walked up to Dylan about an hour after the ambulance left with her brother and her mother left after them. She crawled onto the couch next to him. For a minute she just sat there staring at him. He looked down at her. Jamie had went upstairs to his room right after everyone left and Sophie had followed him. The boy was mad that his mom didn't take him with her and he was worried about his brother. The little girl was simply confused as to what was going on.

"Where's Jacky?" She asked. "He said he was gonna read The Lorax to me!"

"He had to go see the doctor." Dylan said scooping the little four year old up. "You want me to read you the book?"

"No!" She yelled crawling out of his arms. "I want Jacky to! He promised!"

"Sophie!" Jamie said coming down the stairs. "Jack is sick and had to go to the hospital. How about Dylan or I read you a different book and Jack will read The Lorax when he's better?"

"How is he gonna keep the bad dreams away if he's not here?" She asked starting to cry.

"Awe Soph." Jamie said hugging his little sister. "We'll try to keep them away alright."

"Can I sleep in your room Jamie?" She asked.

"Of course. Now what do you say to Dylan reading us a bed time story?" Jamie asked taking his sister's hand and leading her to the stairs.

"Oobleck!" The girl said excitedly.

"What the bloody..." He paused thinking of a not swear word. "Heck is an oobleck?"

"Your about to find out," Jamie said grabbing his hand too.

The girl let go of her brother's hand and ran as best as she could to her room to get the book. Jamie made up half of his bed for her and changed into his pjs and brushed his teeth. Dylan waited patiently for the two. The little girl came into the room also ready for bed. She handed the book to Dylan. After the two were settled in bed he began reading.

"It took Bartholomew a long time to get the excited king to sleep that night," Dylan started reading the first page of Bartholomew and the Oobleck. Sophie was asleep before he finished the second page. He still continued to read the entire book actually enjoying the book. When he was done he closed the book and looked at the four year old and ten year old. They were both sleeping. Sighing he stood up and walked to the door to the bedroom. He switched the light off and turned to leave.

"Dylan?" Jamie asked quietly.

"Yeah little mate?"

"Can you let me know if you find more out about Jack?"

"Yeah." Dylan said closing the door and heading down to the couch.

A few hours later a very tired Rachelle Bennett came into the house. Dylan was asleep on the couch. She smiled at him and covered him up with a blanket from the closet. She then went up to check on her two youngest kids. Luckily she went to Jamie's room first or she would have had a panic attack that Sophie wasn't in her room. She went in and kissed both of the kids on the forehead.

"Mom?" Jamie asked blinking awake.

"Yeah hun." She said brushing some hair out of his eyes.

"Is Jack back?" Jamie asked sitting up carefully trying not to deserve Sophie.

"No Honey. They wanted to keep him until tomorrow." She told him

"Is he okay?"

"He will be."

"What happened?"

"Go to sleep I'll tell you in the morning alright?" she asked kissing him on the forehead. He laid back down and she covered him up again. "Good night honey."

"Night mom."

**With Jack in the hospital.**

"Tooth!" Jack yelled sitting up. He looked around panicked. "Where am I?"

"You're in a nightmare Jack Frost!" Jack turned and looked in a dark corner.

"Mr. Black?" Jack asked confused.

"That's what you know me as here yes." The man explained smirking. "You know me as Pitch in the real world."

"Real world?"

"You'll understand if you can get out of here alive." Pitch said to him. "You shouldn't have that much trouble it's your nightmare after all."

"Why did you call me Jack Frost?" Jack asked growing more and more confused. "He's an old mythical invisible guy. There's a Christmas special about him."

"You'll find out if you remember and keep your self alive long enough." Pitch smiled. This was better then he expected.

"Why am I in the hospital?" Jack asked looking around.

"I needed to have a private talk with you so I caused you to collapse and get sent here where no one would interrupt us." Pitch explained. "I don't want my fun over before it truly began."

"I'm going back to sleep hopefully I'll wake up and this will all have been a weird dream." Jack said closing his eyes. When he opened them Pitch wasn't there so he took that as a good sign. "I'm going insane." He groaned before drifting off to sleep.

**Let me know what you think! If I can get five reviews I will have the next chapter up tomorrow before I go to sleep! The story Dylan/Bunny was reading to Jamie and Sophie is by Dr. Seuss. Its called Bartholomew and the Oobleck. It's one of my favorites along with The Lorax and The Butter Battle Book. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or anything else you will recognize. **

**I was going to have this up the other day but I was got busy with work. I have also been a bit obsessed with The Lorax. Like horribly obsessed but it's okay because I'm getting this up right now! Mainly because it's snowing and I felt like Jack was reminding me. **

**On another note I have finished the books! I can't wait til the next one comes out because Jack is gonna be in it! **

**Chapter 3**

"Are you sure you're alright here?" Rachelle asked her oldest son as he got adjusted in his bed. The doctor had said he had bad pneumonia and he was to stay in bed and check back in next week.

"Mom, I already told you a bunch of times. I'm fine." Jack said so glad to be home. He was suppose to have been home five days ago but his condition was said to be too unstable. He had a really bad fever along with the pneumonia that had made him collapse the night Dylan was over.

"Don't worry Ms. Bennett since you let me move in here the least I can do is babysit Jack for you to go to work." Dylan said as he came in the room. Jack glared at him. He was happy Dylan was out of the house he had been living at, but he had horrible choice of words.

Dylan had been staying with a family that treated him horribly. They were constantly calling him names and locking him out. He had made a key finally but they then had the locks changed. Jack had been trying to get him to move in with them, but he assured his friend he was close to being able to get an apartment of his own.

"You're such a sweet boy Dylan." The woman said smiling kindly at the tall boy. "I've told you a dozen times already call me Rachelle."

"It's just gonna take some getting used to." He told her. "When do the little ankle biters get home?"

"Jamie gets done at his after school club at 4 and Sophie should be walking in the door any minute now." She told him. She kissed Jack on the forehead. "You still feel a bit warm honey are you sure you don't want me to call off?"

"You have to go to work mom." Jack said looking at her. "If you don't how are we going to pay the bills?"

"I have savings and we can turn off some of the things we don't need." She said still frowning. "I just don't want your brother and sister bothering you too much. You need your rest."

"Ah! I can handle those two!" Dylan said smiling. "I think I finally mastered the rhyming in those kids books Sophie likes so much!"

"You were having trouble with Dr. Seuss book?" Jack asked raising an eye brow. "You know that's like a really low reading level?"

"I don't like rhyming you know that mate." Dylan said glaring at his friend.

"I'm staying here." Rachelle said looking at the boys.

"Mom, go to work. I won't get out of bed I promise." Jack said looking away from his friend. "Dylan has already been helping you with Jamie and Sophie. It'll be fine."

"Jacky!" They heard the front door slam open and Sophie yell for her brother.

"Speaking of my favorite ankle biter!" Dylan said ducking out of the room to go try and calm the little girl.

"What if you get worse again?" Rachelle asked Jack.

"Dylan handled it as well as he could last time." Jack pointed out. "I'll be fine. Sophie, Jamie, and Dylan will be fine. If you don't leave soon you'll be late."

"I will call you on my breaks." She said kissing his forehead again. "I love you honey."

"Have a good night mom." Jack told her as she left the room.

**A line!**

Sandy flew into the room where Jack was in his sleeping state. Tooth had to go back to her place and check on her fairies after North had shown her that she was needed there. Although the little fairies were doing their best they were linked to Tooth. She was worried so they were worried and that was affecting their work. She had to go and get things back on track. Sandy had agreed to watch over Jack while she was away. Not that it was needed. In the five minutes he was there Phil had stopped by three times and North and the elves an additional five times.

"Did you learn anything new Sandy?" North asked hopeful.

The short man nodded and a figure of Pitch appeared over his head along with a fight scene.

"He fought Pitch? By himself?" North asked bewildered. "Why?"

The little man shook his head sadly. He didn't have an answer. He could not answer that because he could not locate Pitch. He felt the black sand around Jack, but didn't know how to tell North this.

"I have to go." The big man said leaving Sandy alone with Jack.

Sandy frowned looking at his unconscious friend. He looked awful. Jack had a pained expression on his face and Sandy did not like it. He formed a small ball of dream sand and hoped that it would help ease Jack's slumber into a peaceful one.

**Line!**

Sophie crept away from Dylan. She wanted to see her big brother. Dylan was still watching a movie she had picked out. She was clever and knew that he would be sucked into almost any Disney movie she picked out. So while he was watching it and Jamie was out she would go see Jack.

"Jacky?" She whispered creeping in her brother's room. She saw him sleeping on his bed and was about to rethink her plan, but she heard him whimper in his sleep.

"Leave them alone!" She heard him say out loud. Jack was having a nightmare!

"Jacky!" She said gently shaking him. "It only a bad dream!"

"Jamie!" Jack whimpered still sleeping. "I'm sorry!"

Sophie tried to wake her brother up for several more minutes, but nothing she tried was working. Sighing she jumped on the bed and hugged him she felt him tense up. After a bit he relaxed and stopped whimpering.

"Sophie?" She heard Jamie call out for her. He came in the room and saw her hugging their brother. She quickly sat up."We're supposed to let him sleep."

"He was having bad dream!" She said looking sad.

"Soph?" Jack asked confused. "Jamie?"

"Jacky!" The little girl beamed at him. "You were having a bad dream and crying like Abby does when she has them. I tried to wake you up, but you were really tired. I hugged you and you stopped."

"Thanks little fairy." He smiled softly at her.

"What were you dreaming of?" Jamie asked.

"Dad." Jack said as he had a bad coughing fit. He did not look at either of them. This was a sore subject for the kids. Sophie got up and left for her room. Jamie just glared at Jack.

"Sophie!" Jamie yelled running after her.

"Jamie! You're home good to see you little mate!" Dylan said as Jamie passed him angrily in the hall. "Where's the ankle biter?"

"Her room." Jamie said as he went into her room. "Come on Soph you said you wouldn't run away from him this time!"

"What was that about?" Dylan asked as he went into Jack's room.

"Our Dad." Jack said looking at his hands. "I had a nightmare about him leaving."

"What happened?"

"I got really sick shortly after Sophie was born like stuck in the hospital sick. They didn't think I was going to make it. He couldn't handle the stress of it and he left." Jack said sighing.

"That makes him sound like an asshole so what?" Dylan asked confused.

"I was still in the hospital. Apparently the day he left him and mom got into a huge fight. Jamie tried to stop it. That was the only time I wasn't there for him. It was also the only time he was put into the hospital." Jack said looking at his hands. "Jamie and Sophie blame me for him leaving. I blame myself because Jamie got hurt."

"It's not you-" Jack stopped his friend.

"I know it's not my fault. I've known that for years." Jack told him. "That doesn't change the helpless feeling every time I see the small scar on his arm. Or the feeling I get when I remember that Sophie won't remember Dad."

"You were sick mate."

"I have to go talk to them." Jack said swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"You told your mum you'd stay in bed!" Dylan said. "I can bring them in here!"

"I'm fine." Jack said swaying slightly as he stood up. "I'm fine."

"Jack, just lay back down mate." Dylan said as his slowly made his way out of his room. Dylan knew that all hopes of actually getting Jack back to bed was non existent. Not as long as he was conscious and Jamie and Sophie were still made at him at least. The boy cared so much for his younger siblings. He hated when they were upset or mad.

"I'll only be a few minutes." Jack was at Sophie's door. He was breathing heavier than he normal. He knocked gently leaning against the door frame. "Soph! Jamie! Please let me in."

"Go away!" He heard Sophie yell. He also heard the sniffle that followed.

"Please little fairy." He said desperately. He sounded horrible and weak. He knew he should be back in bed, but he had to talk to them.

"Jack come on." Dylan said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Let them calm down. You need to get back in bed before you collapse."

"No!" Jack yelled moving so that his friend wasn't touching him. "Not without talking to them!"

"You can't even stay upright though." Dylan said catching him after he fell from the sudden movement.

"Jack!" Jamie said opening the door.

"Hey Buddy!" Jack said straightening up. "Can I please talk to you two?"

"Only because we don't want you killing yourself!" Jamie said glaring at his brother. "We're coming to your room!"

Dylan helped his friend back to his room. He made sure that Jack was in bed and would not need to get up before he went back downstairs to give the sibling some privacy. Sophie and Jamie were standing at the doorway.

"Come on guys!" Jack said waving them in. "I'm sorry I mentioned Dad."

"Jack, you seriously think that's why we're upset?" Jamie exclaimed. "It sucks that he left and all, but I, we, don't blame you for that!"

"If I wasn't so sick he would be here." Jack said looking at his hands.

"You don't know that!" Jamie said walking towards the bed.

"Jacky!" Sophie said climbing up with her brother. "You get better!"

"We don't like seeing you sick." Jamie whispered. "It's scary."

"I'm getting better." Jack reassured his siblings. He hugged Sophie.

"We watched them take you out of here on a stretcher! You collapsed while we were working on my homework!" Jamie said trying to make him understand. "This is the first we've seen you since then and you almost kill yourself getting to her room!"

"I don't like when you guys are upset." Jack muttered.

"Then get better!" Jamie exclaimed. "Try not to get taken away in an ambulance again!"

"I'll get better." Jack said looking at his brother. "I'm sorry bud."

"I can't believe you really think that we blame you for Dad leaving!" Jamie said sighing sinking down to a sitting position on the foot of the bed. "We hate seeing you sick! Haven't you ever notice we try to stay out of here if you get bad colds and stuff like that?"

"I always thought mom didn't want you two catching anything." Jack said quietly.

"No, we didn't want to see you because it scares us!" Jamie said frowning. "What was the dream about?"

"It was really weird and I don't remember it that well." Jack said dismissively. "Sophie go grab The Lorax I have to read it to you."

"You three alright?" Dylan asked poking his head in the room. "I heard Sophie go to her room."

"Jacky is going to read a story!" Sophie said shoving past the large boy.

"Hey ankle biter you pushed me!" Dylan said in mock hurt.

"Your big! You didn't even notice!" The small girl giggled.

"Am I reading this or not? Cause if I am I have to hurry I'm tired kiddos." Jack said. Jamie and Sophie nodded eagerly and jumped on the bed on either side of Jack. Dylan sat next to the bed on the floor closest to Sophie.

** A line!**

Sandy sat up gasping for breath. He looked frantically around. He was in an after school study group. Tooth was lightly snoring next to him. No that was Annie not Tooth. He didn't know an Annie though. He looked for the girl's dream, but there was no dream sand around her. He tried to make a dream for her, but he couldn't make dream sand.

"Sammy!" The teacher said pointing at him. "Wake Annie up and start studying!"

He nodded confused. He gently shook the girl awake.

"Sammy?" She asked tiredly. She rubbed some of her colorful hair out of her face. It was mostly green, but it had a few other colors scattered around her head. She looked at her phone. "Jack text me. He's finally home."

He somehow knew everything was going on in this place. He didn't understand what was going on or how he got here. The two looked up as the classroom door opened and another teacher walked in. Sammy gasped when he saw who the teacher was. Pitch Black glanced at the boy and his eyes widened shocked. He knew something had changed in the nightmare he had made for Jack.

**Whelp here it is! Sandy is in Jack's nightmare! I'll update as soon as I can. Please leave me a review and let me know how I'm doing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews! They made me super happy! This chapter may end up being short unless I think of something pretty awesome while writing. There is going to be some action in this chapter. **

**I still don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

Jack sighed and parked his car in the school's parking lot. Sammy had text him asking for a ride from his after school program. After a week of sitting in bed he was permitted to drive again thankfully. It meant Dylan didn't have to take his car to get Sammy. Dylan wasn't the best driver. Jack was still pretty weak though so Dylan had wanted to go with him, but someone had to watch Sophie and Jamie. Jack sighed and climbed out of his car.

"Jackson Bennett?" Jack turned to see Mr. Black standing behind him. "Feeling better?"

"Oh, yes sir." Jack said kind of smiling. "The doctor told my mom I'll be fit to go back to school on Monday. I'm just here to get my homework and Sammy today."

Sandy came over suddenly and waved at Jack motioning for him to get back in the car and leave.

"Don't worry Sammy." Jack said smiling. "I just have to go grab my books from my locker. Dylan neglected to bring them home for me once again."

Jack excused himself from his teacher and friend and went to go to his locker as quickly as he could. Pitch walked over to Sandy.

"I don't know how you managed to get in here or what you plan on doing, but you won't stop me in here." Pitch said smirking. "You're powerless here Sandy."

Sandy glared at him and tried to form his sand whips. He did not succeed fully. He had formed useless gold sand floating around him. Pitch laughed and formed his scythe. The two stood glaring at each other Sandy trying desperately to form any weapon that could help him.

"If it's a fight you want you got it." Pitch told him swinging the scythe at the boy. Sandy jumped as high as he could to avoid the attack. He managed to form a sand ball and decided it would have to do. He threw the sand at Pitch who laughed and ducked out of the way. Pitch continued to lash out with the scythe and Sandy started to grow tired from dodging all of the attack. He didn't miss all of them. Pitch had caught his left arm and right leg with the tip of the blade. Sandy collapsed to one leg breathing heavily. "Oh come now! You used to have such fight in you Sandy!"

"What's going on?" Jack asked standing in front of the two shocked. Seeing the blood seeping through his friends clothes he dropped his books. He went to rush to his friend's side but stopped. He looked at Pitch and the weapon in his hand. "Sammy! What's going on? Where did that scythe come from?"

"I've already explained to you what's going on Jack." Pitch said. "This is your nightmare and that's not the Sammy you know."

"What do you mean my nightmare? Aren't nightmares suppose to be bad?" Jack asked confused. "I just got sick so what? That is Sammy! You're just crazy."

"Nightmares can start off fine and well then mutate. Unfortunately this one is going to have to mutate a bit faster then I would have liked. I wanted to have a bit more fun here, but oh well." Pitch said still holding his black scythe. "That's the Sandman from your "dream world" Jack. All those dreams you've been having are actually memories of your real life. Sophie is the only one here whose nightmares are real."

"The evil horses!" Jack said eyes widening with fear.

"Ah the fear! Yes, those horses are heading to get your precious brother and sister right now Jack." Pitch sneered. "There's nothing you can do to stop them."

Jack looked at Sandy for some sort of sign that his teacher was lying and that his life was normal. Sandy just looked down sadly and nodded at Pitch's words. Pitch laughed and sent a blast of nightmare sand at the two.

**With Jamie, Sophie, and Dylan.**

"Bunny!" Sophie yelled frightened shaking the Australian boy who was sleeping on the couch.

"Sophie why are you trying to wake him up?" Jamie asked sleepily from the love seat.

"The bad sand horses are coming." Sophie said pointing outside. Jamie raised an eyebrow but stood up and looked out the window.

"What are those?" Jamie asked eyes wide fear showing in them.

"Nightmare horses!" Sophie said going back to trying to wake Dylan up.

"The ones you've been dreaming of?" Jamie asked confused. Still looking out the window.

"Yeah!" She said shaking Dylan's arm vigorously. "They hurt Jack! He won't wake up!"

"Jack's not sleeping Soph," Jamie said turning to see his sister giving him a no duh look. "Oh! You mean Dylan! You're not waking him up right. Stand back."

"What are you gonna do?" Sophie asked as Jamie launched himself on Dylan.

"Blimey! What's going on?" Dylan asked jumping up throwing Jamie to the floor. "I told you never to wake me up like that again!"

"You wouldn't wake up," Jamie said shrugging.

"Dylan! There are bad sand horses coming!" Sophie said pulling the older boy to the window by the sleeve.

"Let's get upstairs to my room ankle biters." Dylan guided the two upstairs as the sand horses crashed into the door. Seeping under the doors the were forming up again inside the house. "Faster mates!"

"Jamie, I'm scared!" Sophie said tears forming. "I want Jacky."

"He's coming Soph!" Both boys told her Dylan scooped her up and rushed to his room. He set Sophie down on the be and Jamie sat next to her comforting her. Dylan dug through a box until he found his boomerangs. He pulled them out and stood ready by the kids.

"Don't worry I will protect you two." He promised looking at the two as the first of the horses came into his room. He threw his boomerang and it exploded into sand the weapon came back to his hand and he easily caught it.

**A line!**

"Tooth! Sandy is missing!" North said worriedly.

"What how?" She asked surprised.

"He was here with Jack and now he is no where to be found!" North said frowning.

"I still haven't found any sign of Pitch!" Bunny said jumping up from one of his tunnels. "How's Frostbite doing?"

"I was about to go check up on him." Tooth told her fellow guardian.

"Sandy is also missing Bunny!" North said loudly bringing the conversation back to the original topic.

"Maybe he just had to go work?" Bunny said knowing that wasn't the case. "Can we check on Jack I have a really bad feeling."

They all went to the room Jack was in and Tooth gasped. Black sand was completely surrounding Jack's body and the boy's face was just visible. He looked like he was in terrible pain. Bunny swore and left the room. North and Tooth just stood there stunned.

"We have to fix this now!" Bunny yelled almost kicking several elves has he stormed out.

"Where are you going?" Tooth asked tearing her eyes away from Jack to look at Bunny's retreating form.

"Jamie fixed the nightmares the last time and turned them into good dreams maybe that's the answer!" Bunny said thumping the floor. A tunnel appeared and he disappeared without saying another word.

"North, we can't involve Jamie in this!" Tooth said to the man.

"I have failed Jack." North muttered still looking at the winter spirit.

"Don't you do that!" Tooth said slapping him hard across the face. The man looked at her stunned. "I'm sorry but we have not failed yet! He is still alive right there!"

"Yes but he shouldn't be in this situation!" North said sadly.

"But he is!" Tooth said angrily. "Right now all we can do is try and think of how to help him! Bunny went to get Jamie. Do you really think it's good for the boy to see Jack like this? It would be too traumatic for him!"

"What if he could help?" North asked. "I don't think it would endanger the boy to at least talk to Jack. He will not touch the sand until we figure out more about it."

"We need Sandy for that. This is his kinda of power." Tooth said sighing. "I don't agree with Jamie coming here and I don't think Jack would like it either."

**With Jack and Sandy...**

"NO!" Jack yelled throwing his hands up in front of himself squeezing his eyes shut. He braced himself for the pain and terror that should be coming.

"This isn't possible!" Pitch yelled angrily. Jack opened his eyes and gasped. In front of them was a huge frozen mass of black sand. Stunned Jack looked at Sandy. Sandy was just staring at Jack a shocked expression on his face. "You aren't suppose to have your powers here!"

"Snow?" Jack asked looking around himself as snow started to fall gently around them. "The kids!" Jack yelled forgetting about the snow and everything else for a minute. "We have to go Sandy!"

Sandy nodded and followed Jack to his car. They left an angry Pitch standing in front of the school. Jack left in such a hurry he left his books behind. Such a small thing, but details are everything. In one of his class folders was a picture of a slightly younger Jack with Jamie and Sophie. Pitch smirked and laughed he knew he would have access to the two in a little bit when the Australian got tired. He could feel the fear from the dream form of Bunny. It was wonderful.

Jack and Sandy rushed home. Jack wasn't driving as careful as he should and almost got into several accidents. That didn't matter though he had to get to his house. He had to get to his siblings and save them. He was getting tired though horribly tired. He was suppose to be taking it easy. Nothing today had been easy and relaxing for him.

"How did I make the sand freeze?" Jack asked the short blonde boy. Sandy did not have the means to explain it to him. "Was what he saying true? Is this just a nightmare? Am I really just asleep somewhere?"

Sandy nodded to all of the questions. He was glad Jack had thought to ask yes or no questions instead of complicated answer questions. As they pulled on to Jack's street both boys stopped and stared in horror at the house. It was surrounded by black sand horses.

"Jamie! Sophie!" Jack yelled throwing the car in park and jumping out. "Dylan!"

"Jack?" They heard a shout from the second floor window. Jamie's head popped up and he beamed upon seeing his brother. "Jack! I knew you would come!"

"I'm here bud don't worry!" Jack yelled a few of the horses turned and started towards them.

"Jack!" Jamie yelled worriedly.

Pitch appeared suddenly in the shadows outside the front door of the Bennett's house. He mockingly waved at Jack before going inside. Jack yelled out in rage and got back in his car. He threw it in drive and cleared a path to the door the horses exploded upon impact with the front of the car. Jack climbed out and ran into the house. Sandy was following close behind.

"Pitch!" Jack yelled throwing Dylan's door open angrily. He stopped when he saw the seen in front of him.

Dylan was on the floor in a heap. There was a small pool of blood by him. Sophie was unconscious on the ground next to him. Jack sighed in relief at the fact there were no visible injuries to her. The thing that scared him the most was Pitch standing in front of him holding a knife to Jamie's throat. Jamie was crying looking at him with pleading eyes that broke his heart.

"Let him go!" Jack said through clenched teeth. He made to move further into the room, but Pitch stopped him pressing the knife further against Jamie's throat. A small trail of blood flowed down Jamie's neck.

"Jack help." Jamie cried.

"What do you want Pitch?" Jack asked desperately.

"I want to be believed in! I want to have kids know who I am!" The man yelled. "I want what you wanted! You got it why can't I?"

"Your doing it wrong!" Jack said frowning. "Jamie believed in me because he wanted to not because he was forced into if by fear!"

Sandy looked at Jack confused. Was he starting to remember who he really is? Pitch lowered the knife slightly then stopped looking around him sadly.

"Fear and darkness are all I know thanks to the fearlings." Pitch said quietly. In an instant before Jack could react Pitch threw the knife at him.

"NO!" Someone in the room shouted and there was a sicking thump of the knife sticking into a body. Jack fell to the floor holing his shoulder. Blood was pooling into his hand. The knife was stuck in his right upper shoulder.

"Don't worry about the girl. I couldn't bring myself to hurt her she's just sleeping." Pitch told him.

"Jack!" Jamie yelled as Pitch vanished with him.

"Jamie!" Jack cried out jumping up ignoring the pain running at the spot where Pitch just was. "Jamie! No!"

"Jack?" A voice asked weakly from the other side of the room.

"Dylan!" Jack yelled rushing over to his friend's side.

"I'm sorry mate. I couldn't protect them." Dylan said pulling a hand away from his stomach wincing when it came back red with blood.

"You did your best." Jack said as his friend faded away. Jack choked back a sob and went to Sophie's side. "Little fairy please wake up?"

"Jacky?" She asked timidly. "Why is your hair white?"

"What?" Jack asked getting up and looking in the mirror. Sure enough he had snow white hair and bright blue eyes. Whether from the blood he lost or shock Jack fainted.

**Bunny, North, and Tooth...**

Jamie ran into the room Jack was in as soon as he got to the North Pole.

"Jack?" Jamie asked cautiously. He had been told by North he was not allowed to touch Jack. He was just to try talking to him.

"Jamie!" Jack cried out in his sleep.

"Tooth! North! He said my name!" The boy said excitedly. He turned back to Jack. "Jack, I'm sorry about what happened! I didn't mean to start an argument with you!"

"Wait Jamie when did you and Jack get in this argument?" Tooth asked suddenly.

"A couple weeks ago why?"

"That's when Jack started acting funny. Then Bunny found him unconscious." Tooth explained. "I think your argument might help us figure out what happened!"

**Okay so it's kinda a long chapter... Please leave me reviews! I love hearing from you all it really helps me think of new ideas! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate you guys taking the time to let me know how I'm doing. **

**I know this can be kinda confusing at times and I really plan on pulling it all together at the end. Hopefully everything will make sense in a couple chapters. Also I laughed when I read that some of you get excited when you see A LINE! Mainly because I do too when I see it in stories. It seems like something thrilling is going to happen!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Rise of the Guardians... There is something from the books in this chapter. I don't own those either.**

Jack was angrily pacing around the room. He had to get his brother back. He had to figure out what was going on. Sandy had woken him up after he fainted and fixed his arm up the best he could. He knew he should go to the hospital and get his shoulder looked at, but he had more pressing matters to deal with.

Sighing Jack looked around the room. Sophie was huddled next to Dylan's motionless body with Sandy sitting beside her comforting her. Jack looked away from that part of the room tears forming in his eyes again. He couldn't believe Dylan was gone. It was impossible.

"Damn it!" Jack yelled punching the wall.

Sandy put a hand on Sophie's shoulder before getting up and going over to his friend.

"What is going on?" Jack asked angrily. "Why did my teacher attack me? Why is Dylan-" He couldn't finish that sentence it hurt too much to admit his friend was actually gone. "Why is my hair white and my eyes blue?"

Sighing Sandy picked up and pen and paper. He started to write. He wrote down everything Jack would need to know. While he was writing Jack pulled Sophie into his arms and tried to comfort the sobbing girl the best he could. She was clinging to his blood stained hoodie desperately. He was going to have to add tear stains to the ruined hoodie as well as blood. Sandy handed the note to Jack.

_First things first. Pitch is not your teacher he is the king of nightmares. __Pitch some how sent __you here into this nightmare. In reality you are laying unconscious in the North Pole __in North's workshop__.__ I noticed the black sand swirling around you and tried to stop it with my gold dream sand. In doing so I some how got pulled into your nightmare. Dylan is dead because it would hurt you and cause fear in you and your younger siblings. _

_ They are not really your siblings though. __You're hair turned white and eyes blue because you are Jack Frost. You are the winter spirit. __You had a sister that you died saving. You fell in to a frozen pond when you were a human and drowned. You managed to push her to safety though. You are a guardian. _

"If this is my nightmare I have to have some sort of control to it right?" Jack asked. "I want Dylan alive and well again. Even if this is a nightmare I need my friend! I need his help with keeping Sophie safe."

_How do you plan on changing the fact he's dead?_

"I believe!" Sophie muttered quietly. "Like in the books."

"Would that work?" Jack asked Sandy.

_It has in the past._

"Then I believe." Jack and Sophie continued to say the two words over and over again until a weird shadow surrounded Dylan and he gasped.

"Dylan?"

"Bunny!" Sophie yelled jumping out of her brother's arms and running over to the taller boy.

"Not quite." Dylan said smirking grabbing Sophie in his arms. "Nice try though."

"Who are you?" Jack asked angrily jumping up. Sandy stood right next to him ready to fight.

"I'm a fearling. One Pitch thought he had control over." It laughed. "I'm going to destroy you and you." He pointed at the two boys. "When I'm done I'm going to destroy Pitch."

"Whatever just put Sophie down!" Jack said almost exasperatedly. Everyone here seemed to want to destroy him or his family. It was tiring "I will fight you and if you destroy me fine. Just let her go!"

"Fine," The fearling let her go and she went to go run back to Jack. "No no no little one." He said snapping his fingers Sophie fell to the ground tied up with black sand rope. "Just you and me Frosty!"

Sandy noticed Jack's staff had some how materialized into the room right next to the window. Jack must be remembering more of who he really was and realized he needed it. Jack casually walked over to the wooden object and picked it up. Smirking at the fearling he used the hook to grab Sophie and pulled her to him. With her in his arms he grabbed the neck of Sandy's shirt and jumped through the window.

"Wind!" Jack yelled and the wind was suddenly helping them taking them away from the fearling.

**A line! Jamie in North's workshop...**

"Jamie what was the argument about?" Tooth asked the boy.

"It was stupid!" Jamie said angrily. "I don't feel like talking about it!"

"Mate it could help us understand what happened to Jack." Bunny told him.

"He was fine when he left!" Jamie said shrugging. "Upset but fine."

"Upset is not fine Jamie." North said putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Did you say something that upset him?"

"I said I hated him." Jamie muttered so low they almost didn't hear him. He was so mad at himself for saying it.

"Why?" Tooth asked shocked.

"A few years ago my dad died in a car crash." Jamie said looking at his shoes. "Sophie was too young to understand and the other day she asked what happened to dad. He hit some ice and lost control of his car. He ran into a semi. He was dead before anyone got on scene."

"Oh honey." Tooth said hugging the boy.

"Jack makes ice and snow." Bunny said and Jamie nodded pushing away from Tooth.

"I don't hate him!" He cried. "I was upset. I know it was an accident and that Jack couldn't have even done anything to stop it from happening. I think he was afraid I was going to stop believing in him."

"That would be a very powerful fear." North said sighing and frowning.

"This is all my fault then?" Jamie asked looking at each of them.

"It was an accident Jamie." Bunny said. "It's Pitch's fault not yours."

"He would have anything to be afraid of if we hadn't of argued!" Jamie protested.

"Friend's fight," Bunny said simply. "Jack and I do all the time. Now why don't you go and sit with Jack. Try talking to him I think he can still hear you."

"Alright." Jamie muttered and walked into Jack's room.

"That has to be how Pitch was powerful enough to beat Jack." Tooth said sadly.

"I think Sandy is in Jack's nightmare as is Pitch." North said patting his belly. "I feel it in my-"

"Mate if you finish that I'm going to knock you out with my boomerang." Bunny threatened. "Let's go talk to MiM. Maybe he will finally help us."

Jamie sat down in the chair next to Jack. He looked at the older boy and frowned. He sniffled slightly and using his sleeve cleared all the tears off his face. Bunny had said to talk to Jack, but he didn't know what to say. He looked around the room sadly.

"This room is really dull." Jamie said looking at the bare walls. "You need some pictures or posters. Maybe some frost bunnies and eggs."

Jamie looked back at Jack. The black sand swirling around him looked so wrong and out of place. Jack deserved gold sand and good dreams. Jamie thought of when his friend and him helped stop Pitch before. All the nightmares turned to gold sand when they touched them. Maybe the black sand was the same?

"Bunny said not to though." Jamie said pulling his hand away from his friend. He was lucky the guardians even told him anything was wrong with Jack. He shouldn't ruin it by disobeying them. "If it helps it wouldn't matter though!" Mustering up his courage and banishing all fear from himself he took a deep breath and touched Jack's shoulder.

**ANOTHER LINE!**

Pitch had a horrible feeling in his stomach. Something was not right here. He couldn't figure out what though. He dropped Jamie to the floor unceremoniously. They were at his class room because he had no where else to go in this world. Something else he forgot to handle. Things just escalated so quickly here.

"Hey!" Jamie yelled annoyed. "Your going to be sorry when Jack gets here!"

"Quiet boy!" Pitch said running a hand across his face. "I'm trying to handle something!"

"You killed Dylan!" Jamie yelled upset. "Why would you do that?"

"I-I didn't mean to! Things just got out of hand!" Pitch said clearly upset about that.

"You stabbed him! You had a knife to my throat!" Jamie said trying to figure out how that wasn't meaning to do something.

"I wouldn't have hurt him normally!" Pitch said desperately trying to get Jamie to understand that. "I have no idea what came over me!"

"I do!" They both looked over to the door and saw Jack standing there. Sophie in his arms still tied up with the black sand and Sandy right next to him.

"What?" Pitch asked confused. "Why is she tied up?"

"One of the fearlings took over Dylan's body. He tied her up." Jack said frowning. "Untie her!"

"Of course!" Pitch said snapping his fingers. The sand disappeared.

"Thank you bad man." Sophie muttered.

"The fearling wants to destroy Sandy, you, and me." Jack told Pitch as he set Sophie down. She ran over to Jamie who hugged her tight.

"I didn't mean for this to happen!" Pitch said desperately. "I was upset! I deserve to have someone believe in me too!"

"You're right Pitch." Jack said simply. "I know how it feels to have people walk through you and ignore you. Fear won't get you believers though."

"It's my power though!" Pitch said sadly looking at his hands. "I give nightmares."

"Which are necessary!" Jack said to him leaning against his staff. "They just don't have to be so bad where they are actually harming the person."

"Things just move so fast!" Pitch said frowning. "I don't always control it."

Jack was about to say something when there was a loud crash from behind Jack and Sandy. It knocked Jack to the ground and Sandy was thrown across the room. Dylan laughed and picked Jack up by the neck.

"This was so much easier then I thought it would be!" He laughed squeezing Jack's windpipe.

"Leave him alone!" Pitch yelled forming his sand scythe.

"Pitch, you can't possibly think you can beat me?" Dylan asked laughing. He dropped Jack who fell to his knees coughing just barely conscious now. Dylan strode past him and towards Pitch a sword forming in his hands. "I've been a part of you since the beginning!"

"I'm well aware of that," Pitch said through clenched teeth.

"Alrighty then!" Dylan said swinging his sword at Pitch.

The fight was intense as the two used there black weapons against each other. Every so often on of them would throw some other sort of sand weapon into the fray. Pitch was swinging the scythe with fierce determination. He was not landing any of his blows. Dylan was so fast and he was very skilled in dodging. Dylan swung his sword at Pitch once more and as Pitch blocked the attack Dylan threw a sand knife into his exposed side. Screaming Pitch clutched his side as the sand disappeared. Pitch looked up at Sandy and Jack who were now next to each other and swallowed.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled to them. Dylan swung at Pitch again. The nightmare king dodged most of the attack the tip of the sword caught his cheek though. Blood started to run down his face.

"Don't look at them!" Dylan roared. "We are fighting not you and them!"

"I'm losing anyway why do you care!" Pitch yelled he turned towards the two guardians. "Wake up Jack!"

Jack felt funny. He had no idea how to describe how he felt. He watched as the walls started to disappear around them. Sandy was gone and no longer beside him. All the furniture destroyed or not began to disappear. Jack looked over at Sophie and Jamie.

"Jack!" They yelled. He ran to them kneeling in front of them hugging them tightly. He felt Sophie vanish. She was there one second and gone in another.

"Jack I don't hate you!" Jamie cried. He was getting fuzzy it was like watching a television with bad reception. "You need to wake up!"

"Don't go Jamie!" Jack yelled at the boy, but it was too late he was gone already. Jack turned and looked at Pitch. "What's happening?"

"Don't be afraid Jack." Pitch said grabbing his shoulder. He still had a hand on his bleeding side. "You're waking up!"

Dylan's body began to vanish and a shadow was left standing there. It was angry. Jack didn't know how he knew that, but he did. It rushed at Jack and Pitch. Pitch gave Jack a good shove causing the boy to start to fall to the ground. He saw the shadow rush into Pitch and the nightmare king doubled over in pain. Jack was about to hit the ground when he suddenly sat up gasping and looking around.

"Jack?" A small voice asked frightened.

"Where... where am I?" Jack asked calming himself down.

"You're at the North Pole." Jack looked over and saw Jamie sitting next to him and Sandy standing there looking at him. "Go get the others Sandy!"

"Jamie." Jack said smiling at the boy. Sandy left the room to get the other guardians.

"I'm so sorry Jack!" Jamie cried. "I don't hate you!"

"I know bud." Jack said hugging him.

**Holy moly two chapters within two days I'm on a roll! Any who let me know what you think about this there is going to be one maybe two more chapters of this then it is finished. I like the idea of Pitch being a not so bad guy. I feel as though he's just strongly misunderstood. Anyway! Please review! Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The next chapter if here at last! I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you very much for the reviews! To answer a question Jamie is eleven years old and Sophie is six. Anyway on with the chapter!**

Jamie sat by Jack's bed side. He was worried sick. Bunny was sitting across the room painting an egg. Jamie was staring at a sleeping Jack. Jack had fallen asleep shortly after he woke up. North had told the boy that Jack just needed to rest because having a battle for your life inside your nightmares. Jamie was still nervous that Jack wasn't going to wake up again.

"Don't worry child." Jamie turned and saw Pitch standing behind him. Bunny jumped up and grabbed his boomerangs. "Oh calm down! I'm not hurting anyone!"

"You just tried to kill Jack!" Bunny yelled. North came in the room confused.

"What is going on?" He asked looking around. His eyes grew wide when he saw Pitch. "What are you doing here?"

"I just finished battling Dylan in his head and got sent out. When I enter a nightmare I leave where ever the person is." Pitch explained. "I really wouldn't have had myself end up here on purpose."

"Who is Dylan?" Bunny asked not lowering his weapon. He glanced at North noticing the man has not raised his weapons.

"Oh Jack or Sandman didn't tell you guys?" Pitch asked looking from one to the other.

"Jack pretty much woke up said a few words to me and then fell back asleep." Jamie told him not leaving the chair by Jack's bed.

"Sandy left to do his job." North said still weary but not drawing his swords yet.

"Dylan was Jack's best friend in his nightmare. He was a human version of you," Pitch pointed at Bunny. "He was killed regrettably by me while protecting the dream versions of Jamie and Sophie."

"I was in Jack's dream?" Jamie asked surprised.

"How were you fighting him if you killed him?" Bunny asked angrily.

"He was taken over by a fearling that is more powerful then I am. He decided he no longer wanted to help me create fear and nightmares." Pitch walked over to the window in the room. "He is going to do that on his own."

"He took your powers?" Jamie asked.

"The fearlings supplied me with my abilities." Pitch explained. "He just took back what was his. I still have some powers they are just very limited. I can still tell you are afraid Jack is mad at you and that he will never wake up."

"I just didn't mean to say those things to him," Jamie looked down at his hands.

"Until Jack wakes up why don't you come with me." North strongly suggested to Pitch. "I have more questions for you."

"I'll come with you." Bunny said jumping forward as Pitch stepped towards the door.

"Someone should stay with the child in case Dylan come out of the nightmare." Pitch said looking at North.

"Bunny stay." He said as a yeti pushed forward and put a hand on Pitch's shoulder. "Phil and I have Pitch under control."

"At least call Tooth and Sandy back here!" Bunny yelled after the man.

"Do you think he was lying?" Jamie asked Bunny.

"Not really and I am in no rush to meet this fearling he was talking about." Bunny said sighing sitting back down in his chair. "We need to get you home soon."

"It's the weekend I can say I'm at the twins house." Jamie said hurriedly. "Please don't make me leave yet! I want to be here for Jack when he wakes up!"

"I'll talk to the others when they get here." Bunny glanced at Jack. The boy looked so much better then he had a few days ago. He was back to his normal pale color and actually looked like he was sleeping peacefully.

"What do you think he's dreaming of?" Jamie asked.

"Snowball fights with you and your sister. Sledding. Covering Easter eggs with snow." Bunny said shrugging.

"I like when it snows on Easter." Jamie said smiling. "It adds to the egg hunt."

Bunny muttered something and went back to painting an egg.

**A line!**

"So what happened the day you attacked Jack?" North asked as they entered his office.

"This may take some time to explain." Pitch said sighing and sitting down.

"We have time."

"Alright."

_**Flashback**_

_Pitch was pacing back and forth trying to thing of more ways to get back at the guardian's. He was above ground for the first time since the last fight he had with them. He was in the forest where Jack Frost normally played around at. Sighing he turned to pace back the other way when he heard yelling._

_ "Jamie!" That was Frost Pitch thought happily. He could fight the boy now and get it over with. "Jamie please wait!"_

_ "No!" That annoying boy who ruined everything yelled. _

_ "I didn't know!" Jack said desperately to the boy. "I'm so sorry!"_

_ "Sophie and I lost our dad because of you!" Jamie yelled at the white haired boy. He could see that the smaller boy was crying. "You and your dumb ice!"_

_ "I have to freeze the roads. It's part of winter." Jack said sadly. _

_ "I hate winter!" Jamie yelled tears falling faster._

_ "No you don't Jamie!" Jack said Pitch could feel the fear coming off of Jack. It was exhilarating._

_ "I hate it and I hate you!" Jamie said before running off towards his house. "Leave me alone I don't want to see you again!" _

_ Jack just stood there stunned. His breathing was increasing. Tears were now openly falling __down his face. Pitch smirked as the fear of losing Jamie and of not being believed in started to fill Jack. It was making Pitch more and more powerful by the minute. _

_ "Aw had a falling out with your buddy there Frost?" Pitch taunted. _

_ "Pitch?" Jack spun around wiping the tears away. "What do you want?" _

_ "Same thing as always Jack." Pitch said still smirking. _

_ "Leave the kids alone!" Jack yelled clutching his staff._

_ "Oh please at the moment I'm not interested in their fears!" Pitch laughed. "Your are so much more powerful!" _

_ "Wh-what are you talking about?" Jack said gulping. "I'm not afraid!"_

_ "You can't hide that from me Jack!" Pitch yelled forming a black ball of sand. "You're afraid Jamie will stop believing in you."_

_ Jack's grip on his staff loosened for a moment then the boy squeezed it tight again._

_ "I was going to fight you, but now I have a better idea." Pitch said throwing the sand ball up and catching it. "Did you know if you die in dreams you die in real life?" _

_ "So?" _

_ Jack had no time to dodge the ball of sand that was hurtling towards him. His eyes widened and he gasped when it hit him in the chest. Dropping his staff he feel to the ground with a loud thump. Pitch causally walked towards him smiling. _

_ "Time for me to get to work." Then Pitch vanished to form the nightmare inside Jack's head._

_**End flashback**_

North sighed and ran a hand across his face. He stood up and walked across the room. Pitch sat quietly watching the large man. A small multicolored elf ran forwards and said something to North. He waved at the small critter and it ran off.

"Jack is awake."

"Already?" Pitch asked confused. "Shouldn't he need more rest?"

"You are forgetting that Jack is a Guardian and does not need as much rest." North said walking towards the door. "Phil is going to watch you while I go and check on Jack. We will finish talking later."

**Another line!**

Jack stretched and sat up looking around him. He smiled softly when he saw Jamie asleep curled up next to him on the bed. The boy had at least three blankets wrapped around him to keep him warm against Jack's cold. He glanced quickly around the room and saw Bunny was also asleep. The giant rabbit was curled up on the floor asleep.

"I need to get out of this bed." Jack muttered to himself. He flew up careful not to wake Jamie and landed next to the bed. "My staff!" He grabbed the piece of wood and smiled at it.

"Jack?" Jamie muttered rubbing his eyes. He looked behind him on the bed then in a panic around himself. "Jack?"

"Don't worry Jamie!" Jack said walking over to him. "I'm right here!"

"You're awake!" Jamie said happily. He hugged his friend.

"Geez you act like I was asleep for a long time again." Jack said hugging him back.

"How are you not mad at me?" Jamie asked quietly. "I told you I hated you."

"I know you did Jamie. You didn't mean it though." Jack said sighing holding the boy at arms length. "Even if you do stop believing in me and hate me I will still be around for you."

"Why?"

"Cause you're like my little brother and I always take care of my younger siblings." Jack told him. "It's how I became who I am."

"I don't blame you."

"I know bud. It was an accident though I hope you understand that I just freeze the water around me. I never intentionally hurt people." Jack explained.

"I know." Jamie gasped and was staring behind Jack. "Jack, who is that?"

"What?" Jack asked spinning around clutching his staff. Jack gasped when he saw Dylan standing behind him smirking. "Dylan?"

"Hey Jacky!" The fearling said laughing. "Did you miss me?"

**Okay so not a very eventful chapter more of a filler really. Hope you all liked it just the same! Please leave a review. They really motivate me to get these chapters up faster. So if you enjoy this that should motivate you to review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Update time! So I wrote this when I was upset about something which for this chapter isn't really a bad thing. Ummm what else? Oh thank you so much for all the reviews! They made me smile and feel very awesome! Anyway on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians...**

North burst into the room anxious to see how Jack was doing. What he saw before him made him stop shocked. Jack was unconscious in the corner by Bunny who was bleeding from a wound on his stomach. He looked around and back at the two.

"Where is Jamie?" He asked Bunny.

"The fearling got him!" Bunny said wincing as he stood up. He put a paw over his wound and pulled it back to look at it. It was soaked in his own blood. "Jack tried to stop him but that thing is strong. A lot stronger then Pitch. He went after Jamie and I jumped in to try to stop him and he... well he got a hit on me." Bunny winced again in pain. "Jack flew up to protect Jamie and the thing did something to him and threw him over there. Just as Jack was passing out the fearling grabbed Jamie and disappeared. I was about to check on Jack when you came in."

"We have to get the boy back." North said frowning deeply. The large man walked over to Jack. He knelt down and looked the boy over. "He has a broken tibia. Other then that as long as he waked up he's fine."

"That's a relief," Bunny sighed. "He should heal quickly right? I mean my wound is already getting better. It's going to hurt for a while though."

"It may take a day of rest. I'll have to set the leg though." North said as he gently picked Jack up and moved him to the bed. The boy groaned in pain and slowly opened his eyes. "Jack? My boy are you awake?"

"North?" Jack asked gasping in pain. "My leg hurts."

"I know."

"Where's Jamie?" Jack asked suddenly sitting up. He gasped in pain and fell back to a laying position.

"The fearling has him. Jack we will find him." North said walking over to the door. He looked at Bunny. "Go get Pitch send Phil in here with supplies to set a broken leg."

"Right." Bunny said leaving the room.

"I failed." Jack said covering his face with his hands. "I couldn't protect him."

"You did everything in your powers to protect him." North told Jack. Jack didn't move his hands. North put a hand on his shoulder. "Look at me Jack."

"If I would have done everything in my power to protect him he would either be here or I would be dead." Jack said moving his hands away from his face.

"So you held back against this thing?" North asked. Jack got mad.

"I did try I just don't feel like I did enough." Jack said not really knowing how to explain himself. "I love that boy like he was my little brother. I died to save my little sister and to make sure she was safe. I should be able to do the same thing for that boy."

"I know you died for your sister and that was a very brave thing you did." North said as Phil opened the door. "This situation is not like that. You have others here with you to help you save Jamie. If you and Bunny both got beaten by this then we all will have to lend a hand. That includes Pitch if he's willing to help us. You are no longer alone Jack."

"I know it just hard..." Jack said looking away from North. Phil walked over to North and handed him the supplies.

"Jack this is going to hurt quiet a bit." He said frowning at the boy.

"What?" Jack asked panic stricken.

"Jack, don't be afraid!" Pitch said coming in the room he was frowning. Jack looked at him wide eyed. "He has to set your leg he's trying to help you. I felt his fear and rushed over."

"I should have explained better." North said frowning. "I'm sorry Jack."

"It's alright I should know you won't hurt me." Jack said calming down. He gave Pitch a smile. "Sorry both of you."

"Phil is going to hold you so you don't move and hurt yourself while I do this." North said calmly as the yeti walked over to him.

"Can't you knock me out or wait for Sandy and have him put me to sleep." Jack asked still full of fear.

"The pain would wake you up." North said he felt horrible about this. "I wish I had something I could give you, but we used up the last pain medication when you ran into that tree a while ago."

"I knew my clumsiness would catch up to me one day." Jack said jokingly. Phil lifted the boy gently and wrapped his arms around him. "Lets get this over with then."

Bunny stood outside the room not wanting to see the pain in Jack's features. He closed his eyes and turned his head away from the room as soon as the cries of pain started. Jack was sobbing and he could hear Pitch saying comforting words to the boy. Confused by that he went into the room. Jack was sniffling but he appeared to be asleep.

"It is done," North said propping Jack's leg up on some pillows. "He passed out."

**A Line!**

Dylan threw Jamie roughly to the ground. Jamie grunted in pain and sat up glaring at the boy. Sighing Dylan looked around at where they were. He had taken them to Pitch's lair. He didn't really know where else to take the boy. This seemed as good a place as any.

"What do you want?" Jamie asked the thing.

"Why is that always the question everyone asks first?" Dylan asked annoyed.

"It's kinda a good question," Jamie said shrugging. "You beat up my friends and kidnapped me. Most normal people like to know why that happens. What the motive behind everything is."

"I like causing pain and tormenting people." He said shrugging. "It's funny how you consider yourself normal. Your best friend is the winter spirit and you hang out with the Easter Bunny, Santa, the Tooth Fairy, and Sandman. I would think you would think normal is over rated."

"You're horrible!"

"Another cliché response." Dylan rolled his eyes. He walked towards Jamie and pulled out some rope and a gag. "Before you start going on about how Jack is going to kick my ass and the guardians are going to save you time to tie you up and silence you!"

Dylan tied Jamie's hands together then threw the rope up to a well placed beam and pulled it. Jamie was pulled into the air by his hands. He screamed out in pain before Dylan shoved the gag in his mouth. The boy whimpered in pain and tears started falling down his face.

"Shut up or I'll make it worse!" Dylan snapped. He walked away from the boy to find something useful around here. Then he stopped and laughed. "How stupid of me! I forgot I have the powers to make you shut up and sleep!" Jamie's eyes widened as the fearling walked towards him again. Black sand was swirling around him. "I have the perfect nightmare for you!" He said before waving his hand and the sand swirled all around Jamie. Jamie fell into a not so peaceful slumber.

**The second line!**

Jamie gasped sitting up suddenly. He looked around him everything was dark and he couldn't tell if anyone was around him. He heard a noise so he decided to give into his hope.

"Jack?" He yelled nervously. "Jack please help me!"

"Why would I help you?" A voice answered him. Suddenly the darkness turned into a house. He was in his room and Jack was at his door, but it wasn't the same old Jack. This one had brown hair and brown eyes. Sophie was standing next to him frowning.

"Jack what's going on?" Jamie asked for the first time afraid of the other boy.

"Well you just woke everyone in the house up because you were screaming!" Jack said angrily. "I told you I have important things to do tomorrow! You stupid waste of space!"

"Jack?" Jamie asked tears forming in his eyes.

"I can't even talk to you right now! I have to tuck Sophie back in!" Jack said sighing scooping the little girl up. "You're so lucky mom wasn't home tonight!"

Jamie watched them leave. He was confused as to what exactly was going on and why Jack was human and mean. Jack had never talked to him like that before. He had never even seen Jack truly mad before. What did he mean he was lucky mom wasn't here. His mom wouldn't ever hurt him.

**That was short! A third line!**

"We have to get Jamie back!" Pitch said his eyes were squeezed shut and he looked like he was in extreme pain.

"Are you alright?" Tooth asked him nervously. Sandy and her had just arrived at the Pole. They had been filled in as to what had happened.

"I can feel Jamie's fear." Pitch said in a pained voice. "This is bad. It's getting weaker."

"That's good isn't it?" Bunny asked confused.

"No, I created this nightmare sand that slowly shuts the body down while the person is trapped in a nightmare." Pitch said rubbing his temples. "Dylan must have used it on Jamie. It lowers the power of the fear that's why I didn't want to use it except for on Jack because I was in the nightmare basically feeding off his fear."

"So he's killing Jamie?" A voice asked from behind them. The five of them spun around and saw Jack holding onto the wall looking grief stricken.

"We will save him." Pitch reassured him.

"I'm still not sure we should even trust you!" Bunny said angrily. "None of this would be happening if you weren't a horrid being!"

"If you can help get Jamie back I could care less." Jack said looking at Pitch. "Where would Dylan take him?"

"My lair. He probably wants to find some weapon or something useful." Pitch said thinking.

"Then we have to go now!" Jack said clutching his staff tight in his hand.

"Jack, even if we get to Jamie the only one who can wake him up is Dylan." Pitch said frowning. "I don't know if I have that power still."

"Well then we will make him wake Jamie up!" Jack said angrily. "Or you will try and wake him. I don't really care how it happens we are going to save and wake Jamie up!"

"Jack, your leg isn't healed yet!" Tooth said fluttering over to him.

"It's good enough!" Jack said forcibly. He looked at North with pleading eyes. "We need to leave! Please North. I need to save Jamie!"

"Jack is right we must protect the children." North said standing up and grabbing his swords. "To the sleigh!"

**Okay so it's a bit short but here is the update! I feel like this was a fairly uneventful chapter. Anyway let me know what you think by leaving me a review! Until next time! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all! Thank you all so much for the reviews! They made me happy like always! Anyway this chapter is fairly longish. It should also explain why the fearling looks like Dylan. I forgot to add that in the last chapter. It seriously completely slipped my mind when I was writing. On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. **

The Guardians were getting ready to go attack Pitch's lair. All except for Jack. He didn't have any helpers or need anything other then his staff. Plus it hurt to walk around. He was sitting in North's office across from Pitch. They were just staring at each other and had been for about an hour. Jack wasn't sure how to treat the man and Pitch was just waiting for Jack to say something first.

"Did it hurt you when I broke the staff?" Pitch asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah!" Jack exclaimed. "It felt like something inside me broke! It was horrible!"

"I apologize." Pitch said sighing and looking away. "You have a very good arm when you throw snowballs. That one you hit me with hurt and it was quite funny."

"It was a great distraction!" Jack said proud of himself. "It was the best way I could think to get Jamie out of that ally safe and sound!"

"It was a good idea. The sledding looked like fun as well." Pitch frowned. "I never had the opportunity to go sledding before I became... well what I am."

"What!" Jack exclaimed. "Never? How is that even possible?"

"It just never came up." Pitch shrugged. "Jack, in all seriousness are you going to be alright trying to save Jamie? Your leg was pretty bad."

"I'll be fine." Jack said hurriedly. "Besides I have to try no matter what. Jamie is my little brother. I have to make sure he gets back safe."

"I'm sorry I started all of this Jack." Pitch said looking at his hands sighing.

"Let's just get Jamie back then you can apologize to him and I. It'll mean more cause you will helped save him." Jack said looking at Pitch. "Why is the fearling Dylan?"

"I've been thinking about that. I believe he needed a form that wasn't a shadow." Pitch sighed. "Seeing as he has most of my powers he formed a shape from your nightmare. I wasn't aware he had the power to do that unfortunately."

"Are you going to be alright rescuing Jamie?" Jack asked raising an eye brow at him.

"I'll be fine." He said as the door swung open and North walked in.

"We are ready to leave. I do not think it is a good idea to wait any longer." The big man said. "How is your leg?"

"It's better." Jack said standing up using his staff for support.

"Are you able to stand on your own?" North asked frowning.

"I'll be careful lets just go." Jack said limping out of the room to where the sleigh is kept.

"You think its a good idea bringing him?" Pitch asked following North out.

"I think it is a better idea then leaving him here and having him go on his own." North said. "He would not miss this fight."

"It's easier to keep an eye on him this way then?" North nodded at the other man.

**A line!**

Dylan walked around the lair looking around. He had seen everything here when he was part of Pitch. It was very different being away from the man. He liked it a lot. He loved being able to cause fear and pain to people. The fear the boy was experiencing from the nightmare he was currently having is just absolutely exhilarating. He was thrilled about the guardians coming. He couldn't wait to cause them as much pain as he could. Pitch had limits and that made him weak.

"I will keep you alive until they get here." Dylan said smirking at the unconscious boy. He still had him hanging by his wrists. "Glad you're finally quiet. Still believe the guardians are going to save you?"

**Jamie...**

Jamie fell to the ground surprise evident in his face. Jack was standing above him laughing. He had just hit him. Full on punched him on the cheek. Jamie could feel tears forming in his eyes. He tried to blink them away, but they started to fall anyway. He had no idea how this had started and it confused him.

"Why are you so weak and pathetic?" Jack asked running a hand through his brown hair.

"I'm not!" Jamie protested.

"Then fight back!" Jack yelled hitting him again.

"I won't!" Jamie yelled. "You're my brother! Why are you doing this?"

"Because you need to learn to be tough!" Jack said then he smirked. "I could always hurt Sophie."

"You wouldn't!" Jamie yelled fear filling him. He stood up quickly.

"I will if you don't fight back!" Jack said frowning slightly.

"Jacky are you hurting Jamie again?" Sophie asked sneaking into the room. "I don't like when you hurt him it make me sad."

"Sophie go back upstairs!" Jamie yelled trying to get over to her before Jack did.

Jack grabbed him by the back of his shirt and threw him effortlessly to the ground. Jamie landed hard on the floor. He glared up at his brother as Jack walked over to Sophie. He knelt down next to her. Before saying anything to her he looked back at Jamie and smirked.

"Please leave her alone!" Jamie yelled trying to sit up. He winced at the pain in his wrist and ribs.

"Jacky?" Sophie asked him afraid. "I'm scared!"

"I know little fairy." Jack said running a hand down the back of her head.

"Just let her go to the other room I will fight you!" Jamie yelled. "Just leave her alone she's only four!"

"Sophie, can you go back to your room and listen to some music?" Jack said it like a question but everyone in the room knew it was a demand.

"Jamie?" She asked looking at him.

"GO!" Jack yelled at her. He grabbed her by her long blonde hair and threw her out of the room. Sophie started crying as Jack slammed the door and locked it.

"Jack please." Jamie said afraid as his brother came closer and closer to him. This whole thing was a nightmare. Jamie's eyes widened as he realized something. "This isn't real!"

"I can assure you it's as real as it needs to be!" Jack said.

"Still believe the guardians are going to save you?" Jamie heard another voice ask from far away.

"Dylan?" Jamie muttered.

"Dylan died because of you!" Jack yelled angrily as he hit Jamie across the face.

**With the guardians...**

North landed the sleigh where Pitch told him to. They all got out and started to the hole in the ground. Jack looked down into the darkness angrily. He jumped down the hole before anyone could say anything.

"Jack!" He heard Bunny and Tooth yell after him.

"Well lets go!" Pitch said following Jack's example.

"We don't even have a plan of attack!" Bunny yelled.

"We attack and get Jamie that is the plan!" North and Sandy jumped down the hole.

Tooth and Bunny followed quickly. They landed quietly and looked around them. They saw Jack flying into the darkness.

"Well let us go!" North said to others.

"How do we know he's going the right way?" Bunny asked then they all looked at Pitch.

"He's going the right way." Pitch confirmed.

They heard Jack yell in pain. With that all argument was done and they were running towards the scream. Jack was breathing heavily as he tried to stand up. Bunny walked over and helped him up. He looked at the fearling angrily. North drew both of his swords. Pitch used the little powers he had to form a sword. He preferred a scythe, but he knew that was beyond what he could do right now.

"Jamie!" Tooth gasped pointing up at the unconscious boy.

"I'm so glad all of you could join Jamie and I!" Dylan said laughing. "He was getting a bit dull."

"I'm going to-" Jack started to yell but Dylan used some of his black sand to silence him.

"Come now Jack!" He said smiling at him. "Don't make me a promise you don't plan on keeping! Besides all that talk about killing or destroying me is so cliché! I'm looking for something new!"

"Then why don't we just skip the conversation and jump right into the fight?" Pitch asked walking forward.

"This isn't a nightmare Pitch!" Dylan yelled walking forward. "When I kill you this time you don't just get sent back to the real world here! You actually die!"

"I'm aware of that." Pitch said ignoring the looks from the others.

"You died in my nightmare?" Jack asked stunned.

"I won't loose to him again." Pitch said confidently.

"You have help this time mate!" Bunny said pulling out his boomerangs.

"You and Tooth get Jamie down from there!" North said to Jack as Sandy created a golden whip out of his dream sand.

"Lets go then!" Jack flew up to Jamie and frown when he saw the state the boy was in. He had large bruises on his face and his wrists were raw from the ropes. "I need something to cut these ropes!"

"Hold him I've got them!" She said as soon as Jack had a hold on the boy she used her wings to cut the rope. Jack caught Jamie and gently flew down to the ground and set Jamie down when he reached a spot away from the fight. "How is he?"

"I don't know..." Jack said sadly.

"Let me look him over!" She pushed Jack out of the way.

Jack took this time to look and see how the fight was going. Bunny was now fighting nightmares as was North and Sandy. The three of them were separated from the fight with Pitch and Dylan. Whenever it seemed as though the other three were able to go help Pitch more nightmares appeared. The fight between Dylan and Pitch was epic. There was no other word for it. It was hard to tell which person was which they were moving in such a blur. It was evident that Pitch was not going to last much longer though. He was slowing down. Unfortunately Dylan was not.

"Tooth?" Jack asked looking at her.

"Go help him!" Tooth said still looking over Jamie's wounds.

Jack grabbed up his staff and flew over the nightmares and the other guardians and landed next to Pitch.

"What are you going to do fling some snowflakes at me?" Dylan asked laughing. He was barely breathing heavily where as Pitch was gasping for breath.

"Give him a break and fight me instead!" Jack said angrily.

"Fine if that's what you want." Dylan said smirking.

"Jack no!" Pitch said still gasping for breath. He was really out of shape for this.

"Don't worry I can take him." Jack said more confidently then he felt.

"Enough!" Dylan said swing his weapon at Jack. Jack jumped out of the way and the fight began.

Jack swung his staff and a large amount of icicles at Dylan. Three hit their mark unfortunately not any of that would cause substantial damage. Dylan gasped in pain and clutch his arm where he had been hit.

"Your friend isn't going to be alive much longer!" Dylan said trying to distract Jack.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked. Dylan snapped his fingers and smirked.

"I'm not like that weakling there." Dylan said angrily. "I'm going to kill the boy and there is absolutely nothing you can do. The nightmare is almost over and the real kicker is that in his nightmare you are beating the life out of him. When I snapped I just sped things up."

"He's just a boy he didn't do anything to you!" Jack yelled as he looked back at Tooth and Jamie.

"He didn't do anything to help either!" Jack turned slowly as realization hit him. Then everything happened in an instant. Dylan's weapon was heading towards him and Jack braced himself waiting for the pain. It never came. Pitch jumped between the two of them.

"Pitch!"

**Jamie...**

"This is a nightmare!" Jamie said standing up facing Jack. "Dylan died in your nightmare!"

"Because of you!" Jack yelled angrily.

"Listen to me I'm not sure what exactly happened in your nightmare, but the me in there was not me!" Jamie said hotly. "Just like you aren't really Jack! You are just a nightmare, but I'm not afraid of you!"

"You don't have to be!" Jack said opening a drawer and pulling out a knife. Jamie gulped but kept his determined stand.

"You wouldn't really hurt me." Jamie said confidently.

"Too bad I'm not the Jack you know." Jack said walking towards him.

**Yeah I'm really going to end it like this... If you review I will probably be motivated to write the next chapter up and post it faster! So please review! Oh! Don't hate me for making Jack hurt Jamie in his nightmare. This story is probably going to be over soon I'm gonna say about two more chapters.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for the reviews! They were great! I enjoyed reading them all. I understand your pain about cliffhangers. They are horrible and cruel, but an excellent way of keeping people interested. In all honesty I was just tired and I ended the chapter at a decent enough point and slept for a few hours. It was around three in the morning it shouldn't happen in this chapter no worries.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

Dylan pulled the sword out of Pitch and was thrown back by a huge Russian. North had finally defeated all of the nightmares around himself and went to help Pitch and Jack. Possibly a moment too late, but what's done is done. As North fought Dylan, Jack caught Pitch and gently lowered him to the ground. He pulled his hoodie off and pressed it against the wound to try to stop the blood flow.

"Jack!" Tooth yelled from across the lair.

"I'm a bit busy at the moment!" Jack yelled through clenched teeth. "Stay with us Pitch! You were just starting to be good!"

"J-Jack, go see Jamie." Pitch coughed out a bit of blood coming up.

"I have to take care of you first!" Jack said as small golden hands gently moved his out of the way. Jack looked over to see Sandy.

"B-bring Jamie over he-here." Pitch coughed out. "I-I'm going to wa-wake him up."

"What will happen to you?" Jack asked as Sandy was shaking his head.

"T-the boy deserve more then me." Pitch said not looking at Jack.

"NO!" Jack yelled standing up. "You are not going to kill yourself and Jamie isn't going to die!" Jack looked at Dylan and North. He flew to Dylan and grabbed him by the shirt slamming him into the wall. "Fix this! Wake Jamie up and get out of here! Leave all children alone!"

"Jack it's too late!" Dylan said rolling his eyes. "One of them is going to die shortly. Which one would you rather live without.?"

Jack did not have to decide Bunny had already brought Jamie over to Pitch. Tooth was crying quietly away from them. North was standing by Jack and Dylan just in case he had to step in. Jack's grip loosened a bit and North quickly grabbed the fearling. Jack flew over to Pitch and Jamie. Sandy was still holding the hoodie to the wound it was very red now. Jack knelt down and took Pitch's hand.

"A-after I wake him fly him out of here." Pitch said quietly. "I don't want him to see."

Jack nodded and Pitch painfully sat up. He put a hand over Jamie and a little bit of black sand showed up.

**Jamie...**

Jamie was in a corner he cursed himself for allowing himself to get trapped in the corner like this. Jack was still coming towards him an evil glint in his eye. Jamie tried to take a calming breath but stopped from the pain shooting through him. As far as he could tell he had a broken wrist and several broken ribs. He was also covered in head to toe in bruises, but that was an entirely different matter in itself.

"Jack please!" Jamie cried he heard Sophie pounding on the door. "At least wait until Sophie isn't home she shouldn't hear this!"

"It shouldn't matter this isn't real right?" Jack laughed. For a nightmare the pain sure did feel real was all Jamie could think. "I am going to kill you I hope you realize that."

"I kinda figured." Jamie muttered before he could stop himself. Jack's fist hit him hard. He now had a black eye to add to the list of injuries.

"Don't be a smart ass!" Jack yelled.

"Jacky stop!" Sophie yelled through the door.

"Get in your room before I bring you in here too!" Jack yelled his face turning red from anger.

"Leave her alone!" Jamie yelled as Jack walked towards the door. He jumped on Jack and Jack easily knocked him off. Jamie fell on something sharp. He had no idea what it was but it hurt. Thinking about it though it probably should have hurt more.

"Stupid boy." Jack said shaking his head at him. Jamie felt blood pooling around him. "Ruining all our fun."

Everything was growing quiet. Jack's lips were moving but Jamie couldn't make out what he was saying. He felt himself coughing up blood. The metallic taste multiplying in his mouth. Everything around him was vanishing growing darker by the second. For an instant he saw Pitch stand there looking at him in horror. He could tell the man was yelling his name but he couldn't hear it.

"Jamie!" There were so many noises around him. Everything was so loud now. He was in so much pain too. He coughed and heard a gasp as he felt blood coming out of his mouth. "Jamie wake up!" That was Jack! He wanted to cower away to hide, but he couldn't! "Please wake up!" Was he mistaken or was that concern he heard.

"Jack?" He coughed.

"I was too late I'm sorry." A weak voice said beside him. He then heard a soft thud.

"Pitch!" Several voices yelled at once.

Jamie slowly opened his eyes. Jack was beside him looking worriedly at him then at someone else. Jamie could just see the dark robes and realized it was Pitch. As if the shouts weren't a good enough hint. He saw North in the distance with the man who kidnapped him held up by his shirt. He saw Sandy and Tooth next to Pitch. Bunny was standing looking shocked.

"Jamie!" Jack yelled looking at him tears starting to fall down his face. "What did he mean he was too late?"

"You died in the dream didn't you?" Dylan asked Jamie who was still coughing up blood. His body hurt so bad and all he wanted to do was go to sleep.

"What?" Jack asked looking as shocked as Bunny. "No! You're going to be fine Jamie!"

"Take him to the pole!" North yelled slamming Dylan against the wall. "The yetis are excellent medical professionals!"

"What about-" Jack broke off he didn't really want to know if Pitch was gone or not.

"Just go!" North yelled.

Jack gently picked Jamie up wincing as the boy groaned in pain. He was still awake but he was having a hard time keeping his head up. He just wanted to sleep. Jack flew as fast as he could calling on the winds to take him as fast as they could. They were flying dangerously fast. Jack had never actually flew as fast as he currently was.

"Cold." Jamie muttered weakly. "So tired."

"Stay awake!" Jack said desperately. "Please Jamie stay with me!"

"Trying 's hard." Jack frowned the boy's words were broken and he sounded so weak. Jamie coughed and some blood landed on Jack. "Sorry.."

"Don't worry about it Jamie." Jack said concentrating on flying. "Just stay awake and think of the snowball fights and snow days we can have when you get better."

"Don't think I-I will." Jamie said barely louder then a whisper.

"We're at the pole Jamie!" Jack said as he saw North's building come into view. "Just a bit longer!"

"Sorry Ja-" Jamie trailed off and fell limb in Jack's arms. Jack flew through an open window and landed gently.

"PHIL!" Jack chocked out tears flowing freely. "Jamie! Please wake up!" The yeti still wasn't here. "PHIL GET IN HERE NOW!"

Several yetis and elves rushed into the room. The Elves stopped at the door when they saw a shirtless bloody Jack holding a lifeless Jamie in his arms. The yetis took Jamie from him and Phil picked Jack up as he tried to go after them. He set Jack down in a chair and said something in yetish.

"I have to make sure he's okay!" Jack cried. "Please let me go with them."

Phil just shook his head and hugged the boy. He knew that his yeti brethren would try and save Jamie, but it was probably too late. Jack cried into the yeti fur until the other guardians returned a tied prisoner with them. North had Phil take the prisoner to get medical help. He took Phil's spot hugging Jack as he cried. Soon the boy had cried himself to sleep. North just help him there for a while. All of the guardian's were trying to take in what had happened.

**A Line!**

Jamie was confused as he looked around at his surroundings. He was in the forest by his house and it was snowing. It was summer time though. He walked for a bit until he came to the lake. Jack's lake. There was a girl standing there smiling at him. She had long brown hair and brown eyes she was wearing a brown dress. She didn't look more then seven or eight years old.

"Hello Jamie Bennett." She said he noticed the smile was sad.

"Who are you?" He asked wearily. "Where am I?"

"I'm Jack's little sister." She said Jamie's eyes widened. "I'm guessing we are at the lake Jack drown in."

"He drown in this lake?" Jamie asked stunned. "Jack has a younger sister?"

"Had. I died a while ago." She said sadly. "He drowned to save me, but that's something you should ask him about."

"If you're dead does that mean I am?" He asked worriedly. He couldn't leave Sophie and Jack yet.

"No, Jamie you need to wake up." She said gently. She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Tell Jack I love him and miss my big brother dearly. Tell him I said thank you."

**A line!**

After waking up Jack could be found sitting by Jamie. The yetis had managed to bring him back, but the boy had yet to wake up. Jack noticed Jamie's hand twitch slightly. He got very excited and watched the boy even closer.

"Jamie?" He asked cautiously.

"Jack?" Jamie asked blinking looking around him.

"Jamie you're alive!" Jack yelled hugging him.

"I talked with you're sister." Jamie said as Jack let go of him.

"What?" Jack asked shocked.

"She said you drowned to save her?" Jamie asked. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

"It's in the past." Jack shrugged. "How did you talk to her?"

"I don't know. She said she loves and misses you. She also said thank you." Jamie said tiredly. The boy fell back asleep. His body still had a lot of recovering to do. Jack pulled the hood of his new blue hoodie up and with out looking back walked out of the room.

**Kinda short. Let me know what you think! I love hearing from you all. I didn't give Jack's sister a name because I honestly thought her name was Pippa and that is not the case and I don't really feel like getting into the character name game so she's just Jack's sister. **


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the last chapter for this story. I am incredibly sorry it took so long for me to get this up! I've been having a really weird life recently. I had to move out of my house I'm sharing with my brother because he's an idiot and back in with my dad. My dad is buying a new house so I have to help him pack and he's having surgery done soon so we had to get everything done before then. On top of all that I've been working crazy hours. Anyway I really hope you all have enjoyed this story and please take the time to review. Thank you so much for your reviews they make my day when I read them.**

**As always I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

Jack was sitting on the window with his feet hanging outside. He was clutching his staff close to his chest. He was so tired of all of the hurt he was feeling. He failed to protect Jamie and the boy almost died. Pitch was gone because he got distracted during a fight. None of the guardians had come in to talk to him yet. He thought they were just giving him space to recover and gather his thoughts.

"Jack?" He turn and smiled softly at Tooth.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?" She asked coming over to him.

"Upset! Angry! Confused." He said the last one weakly setting his staff down next to him and turning himself around to face her.

"What are you confused about maybe I can help?" She said picking the one feeling that seemed the easiest to solve.

"A couple of things. Jamie said he talked to my sister, but she's been dead for a long time now. That would mean that he would have died doesn't it?" Jack asked frowning.

"The yetis said they had to bring him back." She said gently.

"He was gone for a time then. I actually did fail to protect him." Jack said looking at his hands. "Pitch is gone because I didn't pay attention to my surroundings. Jamie was taken and tortured because of me."

"Jack stop!" She said sharply. "This is not your fault. The fearling took Jamie you did your best to protect him. He doesn't blame you and you shouldn't either."

"But Pitch-"

"Did a lot of good in the past few days." She said simply. Jack looked up at her.

"He's still gone." He muttered

"We captured the fearling and the host he was using." She said calmly.

"Can I see him?" She fidgeted slightly.

"We don't know how good of an idea that would be."

"Why not?"

"What if he hurts you?" She asked nervously. "You're still not completely healed yet."

"I just want to talk to Dylan." Jack said standing up almost falling back down because of his hurt leg. "You don't understand everything that happened when I was asleep! Pitch saved me! Dylan was Bunny. He was my best friend! That fearling took that over when he became him! I don't exactly know how because Dylan was dead, but he had that hurt look that I knew from being his best friend during our fight!"

"Jack, Dylan isn't a real person!" She said confused what he was saying didn't make much sense. "None of it was real!"

"The feelings were and when I kissed the girl who represented you," Jack stood up and walked with a small limp towards her. He touched her face with care. "I only thought of your beauty."

"The girl that represented me?" She asked confused she still put her hand on his though.

"You were my girlfriend." Jack smirked. "Just like I wanted. Just like I want now."

"Jack-" She was cut off by his lips pressing against her own.

"Oi!" They pulled apart and looked to see Bunny standing there arms crossed eyebrow raised.

"Bunny!" Jack said smirking.

"It wants to talk to Frosty." The rabbit said frowning.

"We all agreed that wasn't a good idea." Tooth said confused.

"North and Phil will all be in the room. " Bunny said turning to walk out of the room. "The situation has changed."

"Alright thanks Bunny." Jack said without looking back at either of them he left the room. Sighing he walked silently through the workshop. He was still amazed with this place and all the awesome magic in here, but today he wasn't in the mood to stop and admire. When he reached the door to the room the fearling was being kept he paused. Sighing he pushed it open and walked in. Phil was sitting in the corning, but North was not in the room."

"Jackson Frost." Dylan's voice happily. It sounded weak. Jack looked at him and did not see the fearling looking back at him.

"Dylan?" He asked wearily.

"In the flesh mate." He coughed weakly.

"How- how are you here?" Jack asked confused.

"The fearling decided I wasn't a good host any more." The boy shrugged. He looked incredibly pale and fragile. "I'm pretty sure he went back to Pitch."

"That makes him evil again!" Jack said in anguish.

"Yeah."

"Why are you so weak?" Jack asked Dylan sighed looking at his hands.

"I don't belong here mate." He coughed harshly. "I'm fading away. I wanted to talk to you before I'm gone. I wanted to apologize. I hurt Jamie and you."

"That wasn't your fault." Jack said quietly. "That was the fearling."

"I was aware of it." He looked into Jack's eyes. "I knew everything that was going on and I did nothing to stop it."

"Dylan-"

"Don't make excuses for me!" He said angrily.

"Why are you telling me this if you are going to be gone?" Jack asked angry. "Why would you just let me think you didn't know what was happening so my view about you stays the same?"

"You knew."

"How do you know?"

"We talked during the battle."

"Still lets not talk about this." Jack said sitting in a chair by him. "You don't look like you have much time."

Phil left the room when he realized nothing was going to hurt Jack. The two just sat and talked about this strange new place Dylan was in. He said he saw why Jack fancied Tooth. She was very beautiful and Jack would be stupid to let her slip by. He laughed about how Bunny looked. They talked about anything and everything. They talked about the elves and yetis. Dylan eventually dozed off. Jack just sat quietly looking at his friend. He felt tears fall down his face as the other boy started to fade away into thin air. Just like that Dylan was gone and Jack was sitting in a room alone.

"Jack?" He turned to see the giant Russian standing in the doorway.

"That's the second time I've seen him die." Jack said wiping away some tears.

"At least you got to say goodbye." Jack nodded agreeing with him.

"Thank you North."

"You should take Jamie home."

"Is he well?" Jack asked concerned for the boy.

"He is and he will continue to get better in his own bed." North said sighing. "I do not wish to worry his parents.

"Alright." Jack said standing up and going to collect Jamie. He opened the door and looked into the boys room. Jamie looked like he was sleeping soundly. "Jamie?"

"Hmmm?" Jamie didn't open his eyes he just shifted a bit.

"Jamie?" Jack said gently shaking the boy's shoulder.

"Jack?" The boy asked weakly. He blinked a few times looking around his surroundings.

"Hey kiddo, North wants me to take you home so we don't freak your Mom out." Jack told the boy. "You okay with me flying you or do you want to take a portal?"

"Can we just take a portal I want to be home now!" Jamie said looking away from Jack.

"Jamie-"

"Just get the snow globe!" Jamie snapped.

"Okay." Jack said startled. He left the room in shock.

Jack came back quickly. He had not told North and the others what had happened. He was hoping the boy was just tired and grumpy. Jamie was not awake when he came back to the room. Jack scooped him up and threw the snow globe. They reached the boys room and Jack gently laid him down on the bed and pulled the covers over him.

"I'm sorry I snapped earlier." Jamie said as Jack tucked him in.

"It's alright Jamie." Jack said shrugging it off.

"I just don't want to be alone." Jamie said tears starting to fall down his face. "When I'm alone I think of the nightmare."

"Wanna talk about it kiddo?" Jack asked sitting on the side of his bed.

"He made me dream of you beating me!" Jamie cried. "You even hurt Sophie and mom was abusive! You tried to kill me! You were coming at me with a knife and I was backing away and I fell onto something really sharp. I was afraid of you when I woke up and saw you! I know you would never hurt me but I couldn't help the fear!" Jamie was full on sobbing now. Jack gently reach over and pulled the boy to him.

"I will never ever hurt you or Sophie!" Jack said hugging Jamie as the boy continued to cry. Jack was shocked by what he had just been told. He couldn't imagine hurting Jamie much less trying to kill him!

"Is Pitch really gone?" Jamie asked in a quiet voice as he backed out of the hug.

"How-?"

"I went looking for you and over heard you talking to Tooth. I didn't mean to!" Jamie said quickly. "I just woke up and you weren't there. I was worried something had happened."

"I honestly have no idea what is going." Jack admitted looking at the boy. "As soon as I get back to the pole I am going to find out though."

"Are you leaving now?" Jamie asked filling with fear.

"Hey! Hey I'll be back!" Jack said putting a hand on his shoulder. "I have to check on you to make sure you are alright!"

"Jack I'm fine." Jamie said smiling a little. "I might need to stay in bed for a while and convince mom that I need to. How am I going to convince mom that I need to stay in bed?"

"I have no clue!" Jack said laughing he then got very serious. "Jamie you were dead for a short amount of time! They yetis brought you back, but you went limp in my arms as soon as we got to the North Pole. I will never be able to let the moment go. The fear I felt was overwhelming."

"Jack, I'm alright. You saved me!" Jamie told him.

"I have to go see whats going on." Jack said sighing. He hugged Jamie and went to the window.

"Jack!" Jack turned to face him. "Thank you!"

"Anytime kiddo!"

"Come back soon!"

"Promise!" Jack said as he flew off.

**A Line!**

North and Bunny were arguing when Jack flew in. Tooth blushed as soon as she saw him. Sandy looked at her confused. Jack just got angry.

"Hey!" He yelled and the two stopped fighting and looked at him. "What happened after I took Jamie away from the fight?"

"Jack are you sure you-" Tooth started to ask she quickly grew quiet after a look from Jack.

"Jack, calm down." A voice from behind him said calmly. Jack spun around and found himself staring at Pitch. He was laying in a bed with a bandage around his chest.

"How?"

"Sit down and I will explain." Pitch said motioning to a chair near him. Jack looked at the other guardians who nodded. All except Bunny who was still angry that Pitch was in the same building as him.

"You want answers Jack," North said. "We will give you answers."

"What happened?" Jack asked confused. He looked at Pitch. "I thought you died?"

"North and Tooth had the brilliant idea to use the fearling to save me." Pitch said shrugging. "They convinced him that the body from the nightmare would not withstand much more abuse. They were right he was already fading as they talked to the fearling. He agreed to join me again."

"So you're bad?" Jack asked. "How did he save you?"

"The fearling is like a parasite, but he also has the ability to heal the host he is using if he so needs to." Pitch explained. "I am not bad." Jack noted the defiant tone in Pitch's voice. "I am fighting him. I will continue to fight him as long as I can!"

"You will win." Jack said after a few moments of silence. "I believe in you."

Those words are what all of the Guardians, spirits, and children need to hear. Pitch looked up shocked. Jack smiled kindly at him. He looked at the others Tooth agreed with Jack and smiled brightly at him. Sandy gave him a thumbs up. North got up laughed and clapped him on the back. Bunny was the only on angered by this.

"He isn't like us!" Bunny said angrily.

"Neither am I!" Jack spat back.

"You don't hurt children!" They all grew silent for a minute knowing that wasn't necessarily true. "On purpose! His power isn't good! When is fear and nightmares ever good?"

"Fear is a very important instinct," Jack said quietly. "It keeps kids from doing stupid things. Without fear kids would be jumping off cliffs and bridges because it looks like fun."

"That's stupid."

"No, if you are afraid of something you take a moment to think. You don't rush in guns blazing." Jack said silencing the tall rabbit. "Nightmares are also important. They help with mental health and stuff like that. My point is that any power can be good or bad it's all in how you use it." No one said anything for a minute. "North, for example, could be making weapons and robots to kill us all. He chooses to make toys for children to enjoy."

"Thank you Jack." Pitch said quietly.

"You're welcome." Jack said facing him. He then turned back to Bunny. "You need to give people a chance, sometimes a second, sometimes they surprise you."

They all watched Jack leave the room to go talk to Phil. He was angry and needed to calm down some more. He needed to be away from Bunny.

"When did Frostbite grow up?" Bunny asked the room full of people.

"That's probably my fault." Pitch admitted sadly.

"Everyone is alive and safe. The fearling is captured. Jack is growing up mentally." Bunny stopped thinking. "Pitch is good. What do you think North everything work out alright?"

"My friend everything is better then before!" North said.

"You're forgetting the possibly mentally scared child and Jack shouldn't be growing up." Pitch said surprised.

"I have a feeling Jack is just defending you." North said patting his belly. "That boy will always be a boy at heart."

"Jamie is strong and has Jack to help him through whatever hardship he has." Tooth pointed out. "Yes this was traumatic, but Jack will help the boy recover. Jamie will help Jack. They are siblings just not by birth."

"So everything will be alright?" Pitch asked just before a snowball hit Bunny right between the eyes.

"It will take time, but everything will be fine my friend." North said as they watch Bunny yelling at Jack who was floating just out of his reach. Occasionally the boy would throw snowballs at the Bunny. It was nice to see Jack having fun.

**That's it the end! I don't know if I like it or not. Let me know what you think. I may write an epilogue. Thank you all for reading this story it has meant a lot to me see your reviews each post! Please leave a review for this chapter! If I can get to 50 reviews I will post the epilogue! I think I only need eight reviews. Its completely possible so please review!**

**Also I have an idea for another story which will probably be up at some point this weekend because it is taking up too much space in my brain trying to get free. I would appreciate if you all would check that out when I post it! It's another Rise of the Guardians story. I'm still obsessed with it cause it's so awesome! **


End file.
